The Naming
by WastingYourGum
Summary: One shot. Much accidentally gives John Little a new nickname that will stay with him. Missing scene set between 1x02 and 1x03.


**A/N:** In case you were wondering, the first time anybody actually says it is Robin at the end of 1x05, "Turk Flu"...

* * *

The Naming

Much sat beside Will and started trying to mend the sleeve of his jumper. The dead men had not treated it well while it had briefly been in their hands. He thought back to the brown haired woman in Locksley, trying to remember if he'd ever seen her before he left with Robin to the Crusades.

"John's wife's name is Alice?" he asked the young man next to him.

"That's right," said Will. "Alice Little."

Much thought about this for a moment. "So...John's name is Little? John Little?"

Hanton laughed. "Little John Little - I'd like to see you call him that to his face!"

"Call me what?" Much jumped as John suddenly appeared behind him and threw a brace of rabbits at their feet.

"N-nothing," Much gulped and concentrated very hard on his darning. He still wasn't entirely sure if the huge outlaw even liked him or merely tolerated him for Robin's sake.

"_Rainbow _boy here thinks we should call you 'Little John', John." Roy had made his dislike of Much's jumper clear. It didn't exactly blend into the forest.

John squatted down right next to Much and glared at him. "That, I don't like. What should I call you, 'Not Much'?"

"Good one, John," Forrest grinned, enjoying Much's obvious discomfort.

"I didn't actually say that," Much muttered. "I was just wondering about your wife was all." The words escaped before he had time to think about them. There was an abrupt hush around the fire as the others all looked at John and held their collective breath.

John stood up slowly then, with apparently no effort at all, grabbed the front of Much's shirt and lifted him up so his feet dangled a good few inches above the forest floor. Much clutched at his jumper in fright.

"You do not wonder about my wife," John slowly growled. "_Ever_."

"Put him down, John." Robin acted unconcerned but he tensed, poised to spring for his bow if needed.

John continued to hold Much inches away from his face. He growled so low only Much could hear it. Much suddenly wondered if John was going to kill him, eat him or kill him and _then _eat him.

"John...put him down." Robin's voice had an added edge to it. He knew John wasn't entirely comfortable about giving up his leadership so easily and had expected some confrontation but the last thing he wanted was for Much to get in the middle of it.

John's eyes locked with Robin's, neither man blinking for a long moment, then without taking his eyes off Robin, John released his grip. Much dropped back to the ground and sat down in a heap.

"Much, are you all right?" Robin asked as he and John continued to stare at each other.

Much tugged at his shirt, straightening it again. "Fine. I'm fine."

"Then I think you owe John an apology."

"What? But he...! _Master_!" Much spluttered.

Robin didn't reply and continued to hold John's gaze.

Much huffed and stood up. He glared at Robin once more then turned to John.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was being disrespectful to your wife."

"And..." Robin prompted.

"And what? I didn't call him 'Little John'!" Much protested.

"It is funny though, you've got to admit," said Allan. "_Him _being called Little."

Roy laughed then tried to look serious as John finally broke eye contact with Robin and turned his frown towards him. "It is a bit funny, John", he said apologetically, struggling to wipe the smile from his face.

John turned his attention back to Robin, who was slowly turning bright red from the effort of not laughing out loud. Will, Hanton and Forrest too were barely containing their laughter and John realised with a sinking feeling that he was irrevocably 'Little John' from now on.

He turned to Much, the only one now not sniggering. "Apology accepted," he said, grudgingly.

Much was visibly relieved. He smiled at John and stepping back to make sure he had a clear run said, "That's very big of you," and fled.

John chased him out of the camp to the roar of laughter from the other outlaws.


End file.
